


Гринсливз

by tired_shark_witchie



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_shark_witchie/pseuds/tired_shark_witchie
Summary: Все говорят, что Елизавета оставила свой брачный венец ради Англии, но задумывался ли кто-нибудь о других возможностях? Пусть воображение поведёт нас по кривым закоулкам истории – кто знает, что мы там найдём для себя?





	Гринсливз

Огонь – жизненная сила, но огонь же – вестник разрушения, ведь что не созидается огнём, то в нём погибает. Таковой была и та, на ком он оставил свой жгучий поцелуй - жизнелюбивая, смелая, решительная женщина. Огонь – в её волосах, сердце, голосе, столь притягательный, что нельзя отвести от него взгляда. И имя ей – Елизавета Первая из рода Тюдоров, Повелительница Морей и Укротительница Корсаров. Быть может, вы слышали о ней?

Не всё в древних сказаниях – правда, да и не всё в них ложь. Все говорят, что Елизавета оставила свой брачный венец ради Англии, но задумывался ли кто-нибудь о других возможностях? Пусть воображение поведёт нас по кривым закоулкам истории – кто знает, что мы там найдём для себя?

День был светлый и чистый – такой, какой бывает после череды проливных дождей. Лёгкий сквозняк скользил по коридорам замка, и Елизавета поёжилась – даже плотные слои одежды не спасали от мурашек, собравшихся на коже. Весна медленно, но верно вступала в свои права, и тёплых лучей солнца осталось ждать совсем немного. Под окнами её покоев уже начали пробиваться первые робкие росточки зелени, но одна только мысль об этом навевала на неё глубокую меланхолию. И дело было не в дворцовых стычках или неверных поданных – а в зелёном платье, которое любила носить одна небезызвестная особа. Стоило Елизавете заметить один только взмах рукава цвета свежей травы – и сердце уносилось куда-то в дали, описанные одним ловким мастером пера. Этот огонь был несхож с огнём патриотизма, который она испытывала, когда молвила громкие речи перед своими подданными, и несхож же с огнём праведного гнева – это был огонь другой, загадочный, но не менее опасный.

Но Елизавета всегда держала себя в руках – вес короны, пусть и не всегда физический, тяжело лежал на её голове. В конце концов, что бы она не делала, что не говорила – всё было под пристальным взглядом тысяч людей. Достаточно того, что среди придворных бродили слухи о связях королевы с различными лордами, и, хотя Елизавета понимала, насколько они пусты, не могла не считаться с ними. Единственное, что ей оставалось – это держать подбородок кверху и никогда не смотреть назад. Она всегда знала, что, если слишком долго вглядываться в бездну, бездна начнёт вглядываться в тебя.

На придворных балах она лишь тихо вздыхала в кружевной платочек, наблюдая за леди в зелёном платье. Сама того не заметив, у себя в голове Елизавета начал её называть «Гринсливз» - глупое и безвкусное прозвище, которое, тем не менее, намертво прилипло к даме. Королева – нет, Елизавета – видела подругу былых дней, которой можно было рассказать всё-всё-всё без утайки, и она не будет ничего ожидать и просить, просто снова улыбнётся своей таинственной улыбкой. Эти мечты, очевидно, были бесплотны для королевы, оставившей своё прошлое позади, и всё же, когда Гринсливз склонялась перед ней в поклоне, Елизавета едва удерживала себя от того, чтобы вскочить и взять её за руки. Неизменно царственный кивок – и Гринсливз изящно удалялась, придерживая длинные юбки. Маленькая несчастная Лиззи где-то в глубоко в душе снова плакала, и Елизавета снова превращала своё лицо в каменную маску.

В тот день бард оказался у её порога – в очередной раз нуждаясь в средствах к существованию, не в первый раз и наверняка не в последний. Рука щедрой королевы никогда не оскудевала, и она даже не заметила, как этот незадачливый прежде актёр стал кем-то вроде её наперсника. О нет, Елизавета не рассказывала ему о своих печалях и странном пламени в груди, но именно в минуты молчания наедине с этим человеком находила толику внутреннего покоя.

Он заметил её потяжелевший взгляд (хотя когда он был лёгким?) и спросил:

\- Чем могу услужить, моя королева?

Елизавета молча отвернулась к окну, сидя в роскошном тяжёлом кресле.

Бард пожал плечами и разместился на кушетке у её ног. Кто-то бы назвал такое поведение слишком фамильярным, но для Елизаветы это было обыденностью. К тому же, этот бард был не без чудачеств: почему-то всегда носил мешковатую одежду и говорил подозрительно высоким голосом, но он не просил ответов, и Елизавета не задавала вопросов.

Бард обратился к ней:

\- Сейчас я работаю над очередной пьесой. Не хотите ли, чтобы я зачитал для вас отрывок, Ваше Величество?

Едва заметный кивок – и из уст мастера пера полилась складная, переливчатая речь. Ровный, приятный голос немного усмирил тревогу в душе Елизаветы, и она прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь хитросплетением слов, складывавшихся в гобелен повествования. Слова закончились внезапно, и королева часто заморгала, прогоняя непрошеную дрёму с ресниц. В воздухе застыл невысказанный вопрос «Как вам, Ваше Величество?», и Елизавета сухо сказала:

\- Весьма недурно.

Бард попытался скрыть разочарованное выражение лица, но королева его уловила практически мгновенно. Она смягчила свой жёсткий рот лёгкой полуулыбкой:

\- Я действительно так думаю, мой милый друг, - она вздохнула. Мне всегда было интересно, как вы, мастера, владеющие пером, складываете слова? Неужто то божественное провидение ведёт вашу руку?

Бард едва заметно пожал плечами.

\- Никому не известно, как это происходит: то ли это благословление муз, то ли ангелы взмахом своих крыльев рождают чудеса. Но если говорить словами простого смертного: чувство порождает слова, и когда слова покидают кончик пера – они освобождаются и расцветают, живут своей жизнью. 

Он поднял на неё свои тёмные глаза.

\- Моя королева, может, и вам есть что сказать?

Елизавета на мгновение застыла, ошарашенная таким вопросом. Затем, она движением руки погнала мастера слова прочь:

\- Ступай.

Он уважительно поклонился и молча удалился. Но его слова ярко отпечатались в памяти Елизаветы, и она долго сидела, погружённая в свои думы.

Череда королевских обязанностей не оставляла места для скуки, и на время инцидент с бардом отошёл на задний план. Елизавета скучала по дням, проведённым с Гринсливз, почти постоянно, но скрывала всё за маской королевы. 

Однако стоило ей услышать о свадьбе, ожидающей былую подругу, как что-то внутри разбилось на тысячи маленьких осколков.

Тогда Елизавета по-настоящему осознала. Не будет больше посиделок в укромной библиотеке. Не будет больше секретов, нашёптанных друг другу в разгар всеобщего веселья. Не будет больше рук, что держались друг за друга. Не будет больше смеха над глупыми женихами.

Гринсливз останется лишь воспоминанием.

Ночью Елизавета не могла заснуть от боли, наполнившей её грудную клетку. Как так?

И тогда ей вспомнились слова барда.

Она вскочила с кровати и взялась за перо. Буквы выходили скачущими от волнения, но строчка за строчкой на пергаменте выводился узор песни.  
С мечущимся сердцем Елизавета легла спать.

Через много дней она стояла на возвышении и благословляла молодожёнов с кубком вина. Все шумели в пьяном угаре, и только Елизавета с Гринсливз смотрели друг на друга одинаково печальными взглядами.

Притронулась рука барда к нежным струнам лютни, и полилась нежно-печальная песня вслед уходящей первой любви. Песня «Гринсливз».

Гринсливз была моей радостью,  
Гринсливз была светом моей души,  
Гринсливз была огнём моего сердца,  
И никто не заменит мою леди Гринсливз.

Слёзы навернулись на глаза Елизаветы, и она улыбнулась былой подруге.

Может, когда-нибудь…


End file.
